


Puzzles Galore

by Bootsrcool



Series: The Harry Potter/UnderTale crossover that nobuddie asked for [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Puzzles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootsrcool/pseuds/Bootsrcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes through the paces Papyrus puts him through. They both have fun :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzles Galore

**Author's Note:**

> Who knows when the first slashy moment happens. Or what happens next.... Opps.

“SANS! IS THAT A… HUMAN??”

Harry stared at the puzzle in front of him, then back up at Papyrus and Sans; the smaller skeleton standing next to his brother. Harry shot him a look which Sans grinned at. He never passed Harry on his short walk to where the other skeleton was waiting for him.

“looks like it bro.”

“WOWIE! MY CHANCE AT BEING PART OF THE ROYAL GUARD AS COME!” Sans smiled at his brother before grinning again at Harry. “HUMAN! PREPARE YOURSELF TO BE CAPTURED! NYEH HEH HEH.”

Harry continued staring at the two skeletons and the large patch of patted down snow in front of him.

“...you should probably explain what the puzzle is,” Sans suggested lightly, nudging his brother.

“OF COURSE! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL EXPLAIN THIS PUZZLE NOW! YOU SEE HUMAN, THIS IS A ELECTRIC MAZE THAT YOU MIGHT FIND, QUITE SHOCKING! NYEH HEH HEH!” The tall skeleton snickered before staring at you expectantly. 

Taking a breath and preparing himself for the worst, Harry took a step forwards and-

ZZZZAP!

“SANS! WHY DID I GET SHOCKED?”

Harry watched as Papyrus shook of the aftershocks of the shock. “i think the human is supposed to hold it.” Sans said, his...pupils bright with laughter.

“OH. HERE!” Papyrus walked through the maze, leaving obvious imprints in the snow before coming to a stop before Harry. “HOLD THIS PLEASE.” Harry stared after the skeleton as he ran back through the maze, then caught the orb. Looking up from inspecting it to see both brothers watching him with different expressions, Harry followed the path Papyrus made.

“INCREDIBLE! YOU SLIPPERY SNAIL! YOU SOLVED IT SO EASILY! TOO EASILY...HOWEVER! THE NEXT PUZZLE WILL NOT BE SO EASY. IT WAS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER SANS! YOU WILL SURELY BE CONFOUNDED. I KNOW I AM!” Harry watched on as Papyrus laughed and ran ahead.

“hey, my brother seems like he’s having fun. thanks a skele-ton. i really appreciate it.”

“It’s no problem,” Harry said sincerely. “I haven't had this much fun in a few years,” he murmured to himself. Sans shot Harry a weird look but didn't comment. 

“anyways, did you see that outfit he wears? we made it for him a few weeks ago for a costume party. he hasn't worn anything else since...keeps calling it his..’battle body’. isn’t my brother cool?”

Harry smiled, “He does have something about him that's impossible not to like. So your puzzle’s next?”

“you’ll have to find out, won't you?” Sans said, winking his left eye again. Harry smiled again before walking past. “good luck.”

Harry waved back at him before moving forwards. He came across some monsters, sparing them all the time. When he got to the next puzzle he almost burst out laughing. In front of him was a piece of paper which he assumed was ‘the puzzle’.

“HUMAN! I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR...SANS! WHERE IS THE PUZZLE?”

“It’s right there. on the ground.” he sent another wink to Harry. Seeing Papyrus’ expression he continued. “trust me. there’s no way they can get past this one.”

Harry walked over and picked up the ‘puzzle’. It was a word find. Smiling, Harry picked up the pen next to the puzzle and started searching. After a few minutes, Harry stood up and handed the paper to Sans. He quickly looked it over before nodded seriously.

“SANS! THAT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!”

‘whoops. i knew i should have used today's crossword instead.”

It seemed like Papyrus was about to explode. “WHAT! CROSSWORD!? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT! IN MY OPINION...JUNIOR JUMBLE IS EASILY THE HARDEST.”

“what? really dude? that easy-peasy word scramble? that's for baby bones.” 

“UN. BELIEVABLE. HUMAN! SOLVE THIS DISPUTE!” Harry looked between the two skeletons watching him. Sans was trying to look bored but Harry could tell he was laughing on the inside as much as he was. Papyrus, on the other hand, was looking intently at the boy who lived.

“Uh, well, the obvious answer is the Junior Jumble.”

“HA. HAA, YES! HUMANS MUST BE VERY INTELLIGENT, IF THEY FIND JUNIOR JUMBLES SO DIFFICULT.” Papyrus cheered as he left, calling out a “NYEH HEH HEH!” behind him.

Harry couldn't even pretend he wasn't having fun anymore. Sans looked at him and let out a small chuckle.

“thanks for saying junior jumble. papyrus always had trouble rearranging letters into words.” 

“You know, when I was younger, there was a kid in my class who had something called dyslexia. It means that your eyes have trouble reading and writing because it would look like the words were moving around, or that's how he explained it to me. Maybe Papyrus has it?”

Sans closed his eyes in thought. “maybe.” he sighed. Suddenly he opened his eyes again. “crosswords are harder though, right?” he said with a grin.

“Oh yes. A crossword would have had me sitting there for days.” Harry returned.

“can’t have that, you’d freeze to death!” Sans cried in mock horror.

“Guess I’ll just have to find a place to warm up,” Harry bantered. They grinned at each other before Sans motioned forwards. 

“better get on with it. we’re almost to snowdin; there’s a bar that we can warm you up plenty.

“Sounds good,” Harry said as he gently bumped shoulders with the skeleton. Sans cheekbones took on a bluish tint for a moment before it faded.

“i’m happy to see you and my bro getting along too. we should all go to grillby’s later.” Harry nodded, making a note to ask Sans later what Grillby’s was. They parted once again, with Harry moving forwards and Sans staying behind.

Harry continued to explore, helping some monsters with and problems they were having, or flirting with others. He even gifted 30G to the Gryftrot after he took off the awful ‘decorations’ from their body. Once, they came across one of Papyrus’ traps. A plate of spaghetti frozen, next to an unplugged microwave. Harry laughed at the note the tall skeleton left before taking a quick glance around and pulling out his wand. With a whispered ‘incendio’, he heated the meal. Conjuring a fork, Harry took a small bite.

The taste was indescribable. 

Harry took a few more bites before deciding he would leave the rest for any other traveler.

After some minutes of walking, Harry came across Papyrus with another puzzle which he solved in ‘RECORD TIME! NOT EVEN UNDYNE SOLVED THIS PUZZLE SO QUICKLY!’. Sans was waiting on the other side, where Harry learned that Sans ‘loved to do absolutely nothing.’

As soon as he passed Sans and walked onto the bridge, he looked ahead and saw the duo of brothers standing at the end.

“HUMAN! THIS IS YOUR FINAL AND MOST DANGEROUS CHALLENGE.” Harry tried to make his expression into a worried one,but couldn't keep the small spark of happiness in his eyes. 

“BEHOLD! THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!” 

At the words, Harry suddenly lost the spark of joy as he was surrounded by deadly looking weapons. Yeah, there was a dog too, but the spears and cannons and flames and maces were all very real looking. Harry reached down and rested his hand on the handle of his wand, prepared to get out of there if this didn't go the way Sans had implied. 

Speaking of…

Sans was staring at him with some confusion and concern. Did he know this would happen? Harry looked at Sans with betrayal written across his face.

“....ABOUT. TO DO IT!” Harry tensed, hand clamped around the handle of his still hidden wand. After a moment, Sans spoke hesitantly.

“..well? what’s the holdup?” he glanced over to Harry, trying to give him a reassuring grin.

“HOLDUP? WHAT HOLDUP? I'M-I'M ABOUT TO ACTIVATE IT NOW!”

Harry stared between the brothers, not knowing if he was truly in danger or not.

“..that, uh, doesn't look very activated.”

“WE'LL...THIS CHALLENGE……………..SEEMS TOO EASY TO DEFEAT THE HUMAN WITH.” Harry released the breath he was holding as Papyrus ranted about how he was a skeleton with standards before all the weapons disappeared. 

After Papyrus left, Harry looked at Sans with a sheepish expression. “are you okay? it looked like you had a gaster blaster shoved in your face!”

“A- a what?” Harry asked.

“uh, nevermind. sorry if pap scared you. i didn't know he had finished that one.” Harry smiled, some spark coming back in his forest green eyes.

“It’s alright. I’m sorry I overreacted.” Sans grin widened a bit, but Harry could still see the corner of his eye sockets tight with emotions that Harry couldn't decipher.

“come on, let’s go to snowdin.”


End file.
